


Five Nights At Nicktoons Arcade

by SamiPiplup



Category: Fairly OddParents, Five Nights at Freddy's, Invader Zim, Nicktoons (Video Games), Secret Fandom, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, FNAF World maybe, Gen, I'll be trying to do all the games, Instead It's An Arcade Chain, Instead we have Nicktoons Arcade, Nickelodeon is not a TV channel in this universe, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, SL for sure, Self-Insert, The Cartoon Characters Are Animatronics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiPiplup/pseuds/SamiPiplup
Summary: Welcome to your new summer job at Nicktoons Arcade, where kids come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see! The main attraction is Spongebob Squarepants, of course; and his set of friends. They're animatronics, programmed to please the crowds! The crew's behavior has become somewhat unpredictable at night however, and it's your job to keep an eye on them.





	Five Nights At Nicktoons Arcade

Robots have always interested you, ever since you first stepped into this arcade as a child. So when you needed some money, applying for this job was a no brainer.

So here you are, (Y/N), sitting in an office chair ready for your training. You wait for someone to come in, only to hear a phone ring, then suddenly stop.

"Uh, hello? I wanted to record a message, to help you out on your first night. Err, I actually worked there before you, in that exact same chair," awkwardly mumbles a voice on the other end. You look down at said chair as he says this. 

"Listen, don't worry, you'll do fine. There's nothing to worry about! Let's just focus on your first night." The voice takes a breath. "First, we have to jump through a bit of a legal hoop. Don't worry, I just have to read you a script. Um, 'Welcome to Nicktoons Arcade. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Viacom Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Okay, you think. Wait... WHAT?!

"It's scary, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about! The animatronics do get a little strange at night, but I don't blame them. If I had to sing the same stupid songs for years and I never got a bath, I would be irritable at night too. Just remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and they deserve a little respect." They also hold a special place in your heart too. So you understand.

"They do... wander a bit at night. They're left in free roam mode at night, something about their servos locking up from inactivity? ...I don't know. They used to walk around during the day too. Then there was the Bite of '87. It's amazing that the human body can function without a frontal lobe, y'know?" Okay, now you are really freaked out.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Nicktoons Arcade, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Nicktoon suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." Why didn't you wait for an opening during the day shift??

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

You look at the security camera screen. Timmy's gone.

As you search for Timmy, you mentally go over what you know about him as a sort of comfort. Based on a kid who won a contest, he quickly became second most popular, right behind the sponge himself, earning a place on the stage. In the shows, he's basically a kid who looks up to Spongebob. Suddenly, you spot him in the backstage area. 

"Stay right there..." you mumble.

You check the Stage to see that Spongebob and Sandy are still there. You let out a sigh. After a few scares courtesy of Timmy, the alarm on your watch suddenly goes off, and you practically slump over in relief. One down, six more days of the week to go.


End file.
